


Don't brush off baby boy Felix

by tch_hairband



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Lee Felix-centric, M/M, No Beta, Sickfic, chan is a big dumb dumb, has a little bit of humor, stream god's menu, will have to edit mistakes later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tch_hairband/pseuds/tch_hairband
Summary: Felix is sick. Chan thinks little of it and brushes it off. Felix overexerts himself. Someone owes our baby boy some love and cuddles.edit: He Who Shall Not Be Named has been removed for this one-shot. ot8 baby!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 284





	Don't brush off baby boy Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Thought I'd try out an angst + fluff sickfic, will edit all mistakes later bc I am currently running on 4 hours of sleep! I plan to get muuuuch better at writing angst as time goes but for now, here's a lil something for you :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> edit: i have done my best to edit this one-shot but please let me know if i have missed any of woojail’s names so i can edit it out.

“Damn please don’t eat me,” Minho joked as he came into the room, fresh out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his lower half as Felix woke up with the largest yawn ever, failing to cover his mouth due to his groggy state of mind.

“Mmrning hyng,” he mumbled as he tried to blink away the bleariness from his eyes. “Morning lixie, Chan hyung told me to tell you that we have to go to practice in an hour so get ready soon ok?” Minho reminded him as he walked out of Felix and Changbin’s room to grab something to eat. “yssss jst fibe moe mnnutes plsss,” Felix let out as his face was mushed into his pillow.

His eyebrows were scrunched a little because he felt as if someone was kissing his head... but with a hammer... made of steel... and anger... and possibly owned by Thor himself. After his failed attempt to get a lil snooze in before their hectic day of practice, he decided to get up and get ready for the day.

“Ughh,” he groaned as his vision swayed after sitting up. His head continued to throb mercilessly and his stomach then decided that it was the perfect moment to do the harlem shake.

Felix knew he was not going to be able to perform his best to a certain extent today, but was ready to brush how his body felt aside and pretend that he was ok, while praying for whatever was wrong with him to peacefully pass away... until Chan’s past words rang through his brain from last month when I.N. was sick yet still practiced without telling anyone.

“You must let me or anyone know when you’re sick ok guys? We’re a team and we should look out for each other, it’s ok to take a break sometimes and recuperate, especially if your health is on the line. That will always come first no matter what ok?”

‘I’ll have to tell him I’m not feeling so good,’ Felix sighed as he remembered the slightly disappointed look Chan gave I.N. who looked at him in a sheepish yet apologetic manner. I wouldn’t wanna have that look directed at me Felix thought as his flashback ended.

With all the strength he could muster and the power of God and anime on his side, he rose from his warm and comfy bed and tried his hardest to not look back as he wobbled to the kitchen where he was sure his Aussie brother was at.

“NO NO JISUNG NO!” Chan yelled as the boy, who resembled a cute ass squirrel attempted to do a WWE styled drop onto Hyunjin from the coffee table. Chan grabbed his shirt before he could execute his deadly pounce on Hyunjin. “But hyunnnngggg, he said i should dance better!” Jisung whined. “That’s because he said i should rap better hyung! he started it!” Hyunjin said, defending his honor and pride.

“Boyssss, play nice,” Changbin said half-heartedly while he passed by as most of of his attention was directed towards finding his favorite sneakers for dancing. “Wow that was so helpful, thank you Changbin!” Chan stated, voiced filled with mock enthusiasm.

After Chan was confident that Jisung and Hyunjin wouldn’t begin fighting again, he continued making his quick breakfast of eggs on toast in the kitchen. “Morning hyung,” Felix greeted when he made his presence known in the kitchen, voice slightly scratchy and throat relatively sore.

”Morning mate! I’m surprised Minho didn’t drag you out of bed,” Chan joked, briefly glancing behind him to acknowledge Felix’s presence with a smile before turning back to the stove, not really paying much attention to the boy’s state. “Ha ha very funny,” Felix said, voice moist only with sarcasm and not much else. “Anyway, hyung i don’t feel so good, my throat hurts, my stomach’s doing backflips and my vision’s a bit blurry.”

Chan didn’t seem to notice how terrible the boy sounded. “Good one Felix, you’ve been trying to dodge practice lately with all these excuses but you can’t fool me, if you’re being serious though I’m sure it’ll pass soon,” he said as he flipped his eggs. “We leave soon by the way so go get ready, i’ll make you some eggs.” Felix didn’t really expect the response he got and the thought of consuming anything made him feel queasy. “Ha ha yeah…” he chuckled nervously, “no thanks for breakfast, i’m not feeling very hungry right now, i’ll grab something later though,” “Alright gotcha.”

With that ending the conversation in the kitchen, Felix sluggishly walked to the bathroom, feeling terrible and selfish. ‘Is that really what they think of me? that i’m slacking off and making excuses to skip practice?’ Felix thought.

‘Guess i’ll have to prove them wrong then, I can’t become a burden to my team.’ And with that final thought Felix took in a deep breath and walked into the bathroom to get ready, ignoring the slightly dark circles under his eyes and how sluggish his body felt. ‘This isn’t that serious an illness for to be so pressed over Felix, you’ve to work harder’ he scolded himself as they all prepared to go to their practice room in the JYP building.

“No Innie listen I’ll buy you snacks if you don’t te-”

“Don’t fight! Chan hyunggggg! Hyunjin’s got Jisung in a figure-four lock!”

“BOYS WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?!”

////

The boys quickly got dressed and journeyed to the JYP building. “Felix you look a little pale, are you ok?” Seungmin gently asked as he noticed that Felix fell behind a little bit as they decided to walked. “Yeah I’m fine, just a little tired,” Felix said and tried to put on his best smile, Seungmin was convinced enough to let it go.

////

“Felix this is the fifth time you’re making a mistake! What’s going on with you? Our comeback is in 4 weeks! We have no time for mistakes!” Chan exclaimed as Felix missed a beat of the song in God’s Menu which ended up throwing off the whole team’s dynamic.

“Sorry hyung i-“

“You what???” Chan cut him off.

“I wasn’t paying attention, I’ll try harder” Felix panted out, lungs feeling as if he was breathing in fire. He lost stamina pretty quickly during their practice session, and they weren’t even halfway done. Chan walked to the other side of the practice room to calm himself.

“Don’t be too hard on him hyung,” Minho said softly to Chan then glanced at Felix. Minho then squinted his eyes, realizing that something seemed a little off with Felix for the first time, considering the fact that the poor boy looked like he was about to keel over. “Felix are you ok?” He asked, voice strongly laced with concern.

“I’mfinei’mfine,” Felix said quickly, stumbling over his own words. his tongue feeling like lead, shoulders feeling as if he was Atlas carrying the weight of the whole world. He didn’t notice how much energy he expended trying to keep up with the group’s energetic dance choreographies.

Felix felt his eyes roll to the back of his head in complete and utter exhaustion and before he even realized that was going on, he fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

“Felix!” “Oh my god is he ok?” the members all rushed to his side, being too late to catch him due to how he unexpectedly collapsed.

“Felix? Breathe for us buddy, come on,” Minho said as he settled on the floor to cradle the young Aussie’s head.  
“Someone get some water and get management to bring the car round, he has a really high fever,” he said urgently and with unhidden worry as he touched Felix’s forehead, only to remove it as fast as lightning. It felt as if his hand got burnt. IN and Minho rushed to fulfill Minho’s urgent requests. “It’s my fault,” Seungmin said, voice heavy with guilt. I noticed he was looking a bit pale but I should’ve probed more and told someone,” he bowed his head, his bangs covering his now teary-eyes due to the overwhelming guilt he felt. “It’s ok, you couldn’t have known it was this bad,” Changbin said softly, providing his dongsaeng with comfort as he put his hand on his shoulder.  
“H-He told me...” some heads turned to look up at Chan as he spoke softly, voice slightly quivering.  
“He told me he wasn’t feeling well when he came to the kitchen and i-“ he slightly choked up on his words. “I brushed him off- I-“ “Chan, it’s not your fault and don’t worry about that, you can make it up to him later. Right now we need to take him to the hospital.”

“You’re right, I’ll make sure to tell PD-nim th-”

Felix felt his eyelids succumb to the darkness again as he was unwillingly lulled to sleep by the overwhelming fatigue his body felt.

///

“Ugh,” Felix groaned as he woke up, his eyes slowly, only to squint in pain at the blinding white lights many hospitals were fond of.  
“Hyung he’s awake!” IN yelled as he shook Minho’s shoulder excitedly. The boys all rushed to Felix’s side immediately and gave him a big hug, all except Chan who decided to stay a couple feet away, still feeling ashamed.

After adjusting to the light, Felix looked around to see many heads staring at him intently as they slowly let go. “What happened?” he asked, his tired brain defaulting to English, his mother tongue. His voice sounding very heavy and husky due to the lack of use. Felix tried to sit up, his body felt extremely sore, his limbs were achy and heavy, and he could feel the headache: the sequel on its way as his temples began to throb. “You passed out Lixie,” Minho said softly, giving Felix a warm and happy yet still worried smile. “Never do that again you jerk,” Jisung said, his lips slightly wobbling as his voice trembled slightly, “I mean it’s not like I was worried or anything,” he huffed as he quickly wiped a fallen. Although Felix was very tired he was still amused at Jisung’s antics. “Why didn’t you insist you weren’t feeling well though Lixie?” Changbin eyes, brows slightly furrowed. Felix looked down, feeling a bit ashamed, wringing his fingers together nervously. “I…Well…” he voice began to wobble a bit which surprised the members “Hey it’s ok, you don’t have to say anything right now, let’s just. Focus on you regaining your health for now ok?” Changbin said with a soft smile, rubbing Felix’s back in comfort. “Felix,” Chan softly called out as he walked to the hospital bed. “Alright boys let’s give Felix some space and go get some snacks and call the nurse while we’re at it, I’m sure there’s paperwork to be signed and stuff,” Minho stated as he herded 6/8 of Stray Kids out the room to give Chan and Felix a little bit of privacy. “But I wanna stay with Lixie hyung,” IN huffed out. “You’ll see him later I promise, he needs some rest, and we’ll probably have to leave the hospital soon anyway,” Minho said as they left. “Fineeeee.”

////

True to Minho’s words, Felix was allowed to leave the hospital that same day during the evening. The doctor explained that he overexerted himself too much and was overwhelmed with stress which caused his body to shut down. “Make sure he gets plenty of rest and that he is hydrated enough for the next couple of days, don’t let him do too much in one go and he’ll be fine in no time,” the doctor advised warmly to the attentive members before they left the hospital. The boys expressed their gratitude, got Felix ready and they returned back to the dorms soon after. After an hour of all the members doting and checking up on Felix, Chan decided it was time everyone headed to bed, PD-nim gave them the day off tomorrow but after that, they will soon return to their hectic schedule.

Felix was sent straight to bed because he already ate at the hospital, unwillingly though. The members ate a little at the hospital too but had no appetite until they all returned home.  
They ate dinner quietly in a comfortable atmosphere and-

“Hospitals smell like depression and black and white TV.” Jisung said suddenly, smirking as he knew he interrupted the narrator like the brat he is.

The members looked at him weirdly, “Hyung who is he smiling at?” IN whispered to Minho. “I don’t know Innie, I don’t know…”

“Right! Bedtime everyone! We had a pretty eventful day today so it’s best we retire for the night,” Chan smiled at his family. Changbin lost at rock paper scissors so he was stuck on dishwashing duty.

///

Within 40 mins all lights were turned off and everyone was in bed, except for Chan. He was still feeling so guilty, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he didn’t at least talk to Felix tonight. Before he made up his mind to go to him, he already found himself in Felix and Changbin’s shared room. Changbin was sprawled on his bed in a hazardous manner, one leg dangling off the bed, his blanket wrapped around him in every which way, and his pillow held tightly in his arms as he hugged it from the side, a little drool leaving his lips.

‘I shouldn’t be here, he needs his rest,’ Chan thought as he tightened his fist, angry with himself for failing to take care of Felix better. He let out a sigh, disappointed in himself as he turned around to leave until he heard a “Chan?” A groggy, deep voice whispered from the other side of the room. “Is that you?”

“I- I’m sorry I woke you. I’ll leave now, you need to rest-“ Chan began, surprised as he heard his voice wobble in a noticeable manner which garnered Felix’s attention. “Hey no it’s ok, I was already awake. I couldn’t sleep after a long nap I took earlier,” Felix explained. “Are you o-“

“I’m sorry,” Chan interrupted.

Felix was confused. “W-What? Why? You didn’t-“

“No. This is all my fault. Felix i- i’m so sorry. i’m sorry i brushed you off. You came to me when you weren’t feeling well and i didn’t believe you. You pushed yourself extra hard too because of my stupid comments didn’t you? I’m so sorry. I’m a terrible hyung,” Chan said, biting his lip in shame, trying not to tear up about what he believed he caused.

“It’s ok hyung, it wasn’t your fault, i should’ve just repeated myself or something for you to see instead of just being complacent and leaving,” Felix argued, trying to take some of the blame for himself.

“No no, as your hyung and leader i should always be attentive to your needs, it’s my fault and I’ll do my best to not let it happen again. Ever.” Chan replied, not having the heart to look up.

“…”

Felix slowly sat up.

“Chan,” he said softly.

Chan looked up in surprise at how tender Felix’s voice sounded.

“Come here,” he demanded, moving to make room for Chan on his bed.

Chan did as he was told and slowly sat at the foot of the bed, still not able to look Felix in the eye.

“All the way,” Felix asserted. Chan lifted his feet and climbed into the bed, head still down.

“Look at me.” “I- I can’t I-“

A palm gently cupped his cheek. “Chan, look at me please?” Felix asked softly. Chan gave in to the gentleness in Felix’s voice and slowly looked up. Felix was smiling at him. Without hesitation or a look of doubt in his face he used his other hand and put it behind Chan’s neck and leaned in, giving him a soft, chaste peck on the lips. Chan was too shocked to even react, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He stuttered incoherent words and became a blushing mess to which Felix cooed at and hugged the elder. “It’s alright Chan, I forgive you. I’m okay. We’re ok. And that’s what matters right?” Felix asked rhetorically, still softly smiling at his hyung. “Buuut, if you really want to make it up to meeee,” he sing-sang. “I want cuddles for a week.” “Done.” Chan answered without hesitation, immediately hugging Felix who in turn nuzzled into his chest as they settled into a more comfortable position on the bed.

“Felix?”

A low hum was giving in response.

“Can you make it two weeks?” Chan mumbled softly.

Felix giggled, “Of course Channieee.”


End file.
